


Stevie, Are You Okay?

by Gottaloveoliver



Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Flirting, Pet Names, Shaving, Smut, Stephen is a Good catholic Man, Stephen’s mom is a cockblock, gagging, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaloveoliver/pseuds/Gottaloveoliver
Summary: Watching Stephen shave gets you a little hot under the collar.  Set around Christmas time.
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Stevie, Are You Okay?

You found your husband in the bathroom shaving, his hands gliding carefully across his chin. It was Christmas Eve, which meant a huge gathering tonight full of family and friends, hosted by your mother in law. 

You’d both flown into Charleston International Airport early morning at the beginning of the week, getting settled in for a week surrounded by your family. 

“Hey you,” you teased, wrapping your hands around Stephen’s waist from behind, leaning your chin down against his shoulder. You felt him relax into your embrace as he brought one hand down to lace his fingers with yours, rubbing your palm gently. 

“Hi darling,” he smiled, continuing to shave, almost reaching the end. You watched him shave, seeing how gracefully his hands worked, jaw clenching each time he swiped passed it, and how a single curl moved each time he turned his head. 

When you first met him, there had been no doubt in your mind you’d met a man you could potentially marry one day, a perfect gentleman comfortable in his own skin and still completely capable of fucking your brains out. There was no way he could be good looking, polite and well hung without having one bizarre quirk.

Well, besides Lord of The Rings.

As you watched his hands work, you started reminiscing, remembering how good they felt inside you. He can have you squirming underneath him in mere seconds if he wants, and you best believe he'd be taking advantage of that. It's always been about your pleasure in his mind.

You glanced at his neck, seeing his adam’s apple bobbing up and down, as he looked at himself in the mirror. You pressed your body against his back, hands feeling every inch of his body, as your fingertips traveled along his soft shirt, making their way towards his buttons.

Your other hand trailed lower, reaching for his cock, so you could do sinful things, but Stephen laced his fingers with yours, pulling your hand to his chest, kissing your knuckles. “Honey, i’m shaving.”

Your hand slid from his thigh to grope him through his pants, squeezing the shape of his hardening cock as his breathing began to quicken, his grip on your hand tightening. “Is it that important?” You grinned, knowing he couldn’t resist your touch. 

Stephen had never been the type to hunger for affection or company, whether it be on a physical or emotional level, but something about you just has him so enamored.

Your silky hair, your full, pretty pink lips, the way your lashes look as you peer up at him, eyes wide and full of innocence, even though you’re anything but. Fuck, if you didn’t stop touching him right now, he’d come in his boxers

He dropped the shaver onto the counter, hips thrusting forward into your touch. 

You dropped to your knees in front of him, staring up at him as you traced the outline of his cock, feeling him throb against your fingertips. “Wait,” he breathed, “we can’t, my siblings,” you unzipped his pants, reaching your hand into his boxers. “They’re next door,” he gulped, feeling you wrap your hand around him. 

You giggled, pulling his briefs down to let his cock spring forward, “Sweetheart, you’ve fucked me in a dressing room surrounded by people.”

Stephen groaned, remembering how fast he made you cum, making you scream his name for his entire staff to hear. “Fuck it,” he sighed, bring his cock to your lips, waiting for you to open up. 

He had a reasonable amount of girth & length to him, & his weight was comforting in your hand. Your thumb skimmed over the slit, collecting the precum there & slipped it back down to the base, using the fluid to assist your hand in gliding over the velveteen skin.

You gently caressed the smooth head of his cock with your tongue, swirling it every which way, & then placed light kisses all around it. You moaned deeply as she savored the taste of his cock, it was salty as skin should be, but there was a hint of something that was purely Stephen. He groaned softly, one hand clenched on the counter & the other quick to bury itself in your short curls. 

With light thrusts, he steadily coaxed you to take more of him into your mouth. You relaxed your throat & eased him in until your nose brushed briefly against his pubic bone. Stephen growled & thrusted up roughly; Your eyes began to water & you gagged lightly. You pulled away coughing lightly.

"Sorry dear-" he panted out his apology, "your mouth is simply amazing..." He praised you, stroking your head lovingly. His fingers dipped down to graze against your sensitive neck, a tremble wracked your body at the feeling. You squeezed his hand, reassuring it that all was forgiven. You sneered suddenly & engulfed him, bobbing your head with such vigor Stephen nearly came right then & there. "Da- Darling."

He was about to yell out, until a knock on the door stopped him, making you also halt all movements. “Stevie,” his mother called, “Can I replace the towel in there?” 

Your eyes widened. Stephen glanced down at you, hips still slowly thrusting into your throat, his cum on the brink of barreling down your throat, “Ah, not right now Ma,” he tried to steady his breathing, “I’ll do it right now.” 

Your head started to bob again, taking him all the way to the hilt, assuming she’d walked away, “Stephen,” her voice was suspecting as she asked where you were. 

He couldn’t help but moan, feeling your mouth completely surround him, “She’s still asleep,” he lied, grip tightening around your hair, and his cock thrusting deep. 

The lie would’ve worked if he hadn’t hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag and cough.


End file.
